


Нерассказанное: Остин, 2003-2010 / Untold: Austin, 2003-2010

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один: Нерассказанное / Room Zero-One: Untold [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Bullying, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Harry Potter References, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Prequel, School, Sexuality, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: История о дружбе, любви, полетах наяву, супергероях и ролевых играх по мотивам Гарри Поттера.





	Нерассказанное: Остин, 2003-2010 / Untold: Austin, 2003-2010

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1х09: Неразглашение (Undisclosed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409557) by [Die_Melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie). 



> Технически приквел к серии "Зеро-Один", но может читаться как самостоятельное произведение. К прочтению не обязателен, так как не фантастика ни разу, но поможет лучше понять главного героя ~~в свете приближающейся 10 серии.~~

10

 

\- Нам нужно выбраться отсюда как можно скорее! Надвигается буря, а мы... а мы еще не сделали уроки!

Дэниел хихикнул. Буря действительно надвигалась, или нечто напоминающее ее: он чувствовал, как от порывов ветра подрагивают ветви дерева, на котором держался их домик. Доски пола раскачивались под ногами, словно палуба пиратского корабля – и это была идея для следующей игры, но пока что они находились совсем в другой реальности.

\- Это не буря, – сказал он. – Это Гремучая Ива!

С очень натуральным вздохом отчаяния Кэролайн закрыла лицо руками.

\- Ну почему это вечно происходит именно с нами?! – она взглянула на него сквозь растопыренные пальцы. – И почему я вечно должна быть Гермионой? Я тоже хочу быть Гарри!

\- Ты же девочка.

Кэролайн возмущенно скрестила руки на груди – ни дать ни взять Гермиона.

\- И что?!

Перед лицом такой логики он смог ответить только:

\- А Гарри не девочка.

Она презрительно фыркнула.

\- А еще Гарри не рыжий.

\- Я не рыжий! – запротестовал он, и постарался вспомнить, что мама сказала Стефани, когда та пожаловалась на девчонок, дразнивших ее в школе. – Это называется золотисто-каштановый цвет.

\- Ага, - сказала Кэролайн. – А веснушки как называются? Давай ты будешь Роном, тогда никто не будет Гарри.

Роном ему быть не хотелось. Рон был не главным героем – так, одно название. Во все приключения, которые с ним происходили, его втягивали друзья – что в этом было интересного? Но обижать Кэролайн тоже не хотелось, даже когда она называла его рыжим.

\- Давай в следующий раз, - сказал он. – У меня идея: мы на корабле...

Именно в этот момент их "корабль" ощутимо тряхнуло. Кэролайн ойкнула и схватила его за руку. Похоже было, что буря все-таки надвигалась, и с минуты на минуту его мама должна была явиться, чтобы согнать их вниз.

\- Кажется, пора эвакуироваться, - сказал он. - Давай без лестницы?

Домик находился невысоко – метра полтора, не больше, отсюда спокойно можно было спрыгнуть – но Кэролайн всегда боялась это делать, сколько бы он ни клялся, что ничего не случится.

\- Дэн...

\- Можем сделать это вместе, - быстро добавил он.

Другая девчонка отказалась бы наотрез, но Кэролайн не походила на других девчонок. Она закусила губу на мгновение, прежде чем решительно кивнуть.

\- Хорошо. Но если я что-то сломаю, виноват будешь ты.

Они выбрались на узкий помост вокруг домика и остановились там, держась за руки. До земли было рукой подать, но стоило только прищуриться – и под ногами уже простиралась бездна. Они были уже не двумя детьми в домике на дереве: они были астронавтами, готовящимися к выходу в открытый космос, они были путешественниками, которых течение несло к водопаду, они были Питером и Венди, стоящими на подоконнике...

\- На счет "три"?

\- Три, - сказала Кэролайн.

И на короткое мгновение, пока сила притяжения не возымела свое, им удалось взлететь.

 

9

 

Когда Дэниелу было одиннадцать, его представление о любви все еще было очень смутным. Он знал, что Кэролайн – девочка, и что им весело вместе, и подозревал, что на девочках, с которыми весело, нужно жениться (не так уж часто такие встречались, чтобы ими разбрасываться). В своем собственном понимании этого слова он был в нее влюблен по уши, но не похоже было, чтобы Кэролайн разделяла его романтические чувства, поэтому в конечном итоге Дэниел не сказал ей ничего.

Когда ему было двенадцать, он порадовался, что не сделал этого, потому что в двенадцать ему наконец стало ясно, что такое "влюблен".

Ее звали Рита, и она ходила с ним в одну математическую группу. У нее был слегка вздернутый нос, кожа цвета кофе с молоком и множество косичек, которые подпрыгивали при ходьбе, и Дэниел не раз сталкивался в коридорах с другими людьми, засмотревшись издалека на эти подпрыгивающие косички. Он не был уверен, что она вообще знает о его существовании: в двенадцать лет Дэниел все еще приходился ростом ей по плечо, а вниз Рита смотрела нечасто. Поэтому он начал здороваться с ней при каждой встрече, и предлагать конфеты, и на каждом занятии, будто непреднамеренно, садиться за соседнюю парту. Это казалось ему самой надежной тактикой завоевания женского сердца.

Продлилось это ровно до тех пор, пока Рита не остановилась у его парты и не попросила звонким голосом, разносившимся на весь класс, перестать наконец на нее пялиться, как извращенец. До конца учебного года, да и вообще до конца школы, они друг друга игнорировали. Его любовь как рукой сняло: Рита больше не казалась ему такой уж красивой, да и задачки она решала медленнее всех в группе.

Об этом он Кэролайн рассказал. Та назвала Риту стервой, а его дураком, и по этому поводу они впервые в жизни крупно повздорили. Отношения между ними были уже не теми, что прежде: у Кэролайн появились подруги-девочки, родители больше не отпускали ее в гости с ночевкой, а родители Дэниела в ответ на его жалобы лишь многозначительно переглядывались и разводили руками. Они все меньше и меньше времени проводили вместе, и к концу года ему начало казаться, что у него больше нет лучшего друга.

 

8

 

\- Эй, Флетчер!

И этот голос, и этот тон были Дэниелу знакомы. Внутренне он напрягся, но, не подавая виду, застегнул штаны и лишь после этого повернулся. Фрэнки прислонился к стене рядом с умывальником, а за его плечом мрачной горой возвышался Дишон.

\- Слышал, ты опять написал тест на высший балл, - лениво сказал Фрэнки. – Поздравляю.

\- Мой руки, не стесняйся, - буркнул Дишон.

Он прикусил язык, сдерживая инстинктивное "Не указывай мне, что делать". Назло хулиганам уйти из туалета с немытыми руками противоречило тому, как его воспитала мама, да и лучше было потянуть время, хотя бы до звонка на урок. Молча Дэниел подошел к умывальникам, специально выбрав именно тот, у которого стояли Фрэнки с Дишоном – те не подвинулись, и он не попытался посторониться – и принялся намыливать руки. Но, прежде чем он успел смыть пену, рука Фрэнки молниеносно вытянулась и ударила по смесителю, перекрывая воду.

\- Убери руку, - сказал он, чувствуя, как сжимаются все мышцы.

\- А "пожалуйста"?

Дэниел не сказал ничего, лишь стиснул зубы еще плотнее. Доставлять им удовольствие он не собирался – тем более что это ничего не изменило бы. Он знал Фрэнки и Дишона не первый год, и они всегда находили повод придраться к людям: заговорил не с той девочкой, надел не ту рубашку, чихнул слишком громко... Если они уже решили, что своей хорошей оценкой он нанес им личное оскорбление, переубедить их было сложно.

\- Ты же говорил, что не учился, - теперь Фрэнки втиснулся между ним и умывальником, скрестив руки на груди. Он был ниже ростом, чем Дэниел, но в два раза плотнее, и он играл в футбол. Даже не принимая во внимание Дишона – а его сложно было не принять во внимание – силы здесь были неравны.

\- Я не учился, - повторил Дэниел, сжимая в кулак мыльные пальцы. – У меня просто хорошая па...

Фрэнки театрально вздохнул, расправил скрещенные руки и размахнулся. Показывая чудеса реакции, которых от него было не дождаться на уроке физкультуры, Дэниел отшатнулся, и кулак вместо челюсти смазал его по уху. Но это означало, что он на мгновение упустил из поля зрения Дишона. Когда сильные руки обхватили его сзади, Дэниел попытаться ударить его головой в нос, как их учили, но его голова доставала Дишону лишь до груди.

\- Пусти меня, урод!

\- Слышал, Фрэнк? – тот встряхнул его. – Надо вымыть ему рот.

На этот раз он ухитрился попасть Дишону ногой по коленке. Тот, выругавшись, на мгновение ослабил хватку, но недостаточно для того, чтобы Дэниел смог высвободиться. Его запихнули в кабинку, где Фрэнки уже держал одну руку на кнопке сливного бачка. Вариантов развития событий было немного, и все они заканчивались плачевно. Но без боя сдаваться он не собирался. Изо всех сил Дэниел пнул Фрэнки и удачно попал тому между ног.

\- Сучонок, - пробормотал Дишон, нагибая его над унитазом.

Звук открывшейся двери не отпечатался в сознании Дэниела, но в следующее мгновение чей-то голос выпалил:

\- Какого черта?..

И Дишон, выругавшись, отпустил его. С трудом удержавшись на ногах, он развернулся и прижался спиной к стенке кабинки – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как незнакомый ему мальчик быстрым движением выворачивает Дишону руку за спину и укладывает его лицом на кафельные плитки. Это произошло молниеносно, словно в фильме: Дэниел не успел даже толком уловить, как именно он это сделал. Оклемавшийся к этому моменту Фрэнки застыл на месте с таким выражением лица, будто не знал, бросаться ли в драку или делать в штаны. Пользуясь его замешательством, Дэниел размахнулся и отвесил ему такой удар в нос, какого сам от себя не ожидал. Кровь брызнула повсюду.

\- Молодец! – сказал его спаситель, хватая его за руку, чтобы подтащить к выходу. – А теперь сматываемся...

Они промчались по школьному коридору с такой скоростью, словно в конце его стоял физрук с секундомером. Дэниел начал смеяться еще на ходу, а когда второй мальчик распахнул дверь пустующей классной комнаты и втолкнул его внутрь, просто привалился к стене и расхохотался. С ним никогда не приключалось истерик, но это было, наверное, что-то похожее. Он даже не знал, над чем именно смеется.

\- Круто ты уделал этого придурка, - сказал мальчик, тоже улыбаясь во весь рот.

\- Кто, я? – сказал Дэниел и хихикнул еще раз, по инерции. – Это ты круто уделал Дишона. Что это было – кунг-фу?

\- Дзюдо, - сказал мальчик. – Хочешь, покажу пару приемов?

Он был невысоким, худым и смуглым, одетым в потрепанные джинсы и застиранную до серого цвета футболку. Единственным ярким пятном в его внешности была красная бандана, прикрывавшая волосы. Не слишком запоминающееся лицо, но почему-то Дэниел был уверен, что не видел его прежде.

\- Не прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, - сказал он. – Ты новенький?

Мальчик кивнул.

\- Да. Переехали сюда недавно. Я Макс.

\- Дэн, - он автоматически протянул ему руку, и только в этот момент вспомнил кое-что. – Черт, я так и не смыл мыло.

Мальчик – Макс – рассмеялся и все равно ее пожал.

\- Будем знакомы, - сказал он. – А теперь давай поищем другой умывальник.

 

7

 

\- Черт возьми, он просто огромный!

\- Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - пробормотал Дэниел, засучивая рукава.

Макс рассмеялся, но его смех оборвался на очень немужественной высокой ноте, когда паук на стене пошевелил ножками.

\- Скорей, пожалуйста, - сказал он, делая поспешный шаг назад. – Иначе я звоню в службу спасения.

Человек, который снимал котят с деревьев и защищал младшеклассников от хулиганов, совершенно терял голову при виде пауков в ванной. Дэниел понимал, что такое фобии, но все равно это было немного смешно. Немного.

\- Ты знаешь дзюдо, - рассеянно сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках чего-то, что можно было использовать в качестве оружия.

\- И что, ты мне предлагаешь его вырубить?!

Вообще-то паук был не таким уж огромным, и его наверняка можно было убить одним ударом, но говорить этого Дэниел не стал.

\- Дай мне какую-нибудь тряпку.

Макс сунул ему в руки скомканное полотенце и снова отступил назад. Сам Дэниел тоже не слишком любил больших пауков, но твердо решил не подавать виду: ему нравилось в кои-то веки чувствовать себя отважным защитником, а не наоборот. Затаив дыхание, он вытянул руку и обхватил паука полотенцем, потом отнес в сад и вытряхнул через забор на соседский участок.

\- Спасибо, Дани, - сказал Макс, когда он вернулся, потрясая полотенцем, как победным знаменем. – И почему ты никогда ничего не боишься?

По версии его мамы, Дэниел боялся вообще всего на свете, но он предпочитал верить Максу.

\- Это просто паук, - сказал он, стараясь не краснеть.

\- Просто пауков не бывает, - с чувством сказал Макс. – Ты мне жизнь спас. А эту тряпку надо сжечь, я к ней больше не притронусь.

В этот момент Дэниел готов был защищать его от всех пауков мира, даже если бы они нападали строем и были вооружены огнеметами. Поэтому он сделал единственное, что мог – набросил полотенце Максу прямо на голову, рассмеялся и убежал в сад.

 

6

 

Лето, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, Дэниел запомнил как непривычно знойное даже по меркам Техаса. Жара облепила город влажным пуховым одеялом, не пропуская внутрь ни малейшего ветерка. Воздух превратился в горячий кисель, каждый шаг сквозь который давался с трудом. Погода давила физически, и все лето напролет его сердце билось в ускоренном темпе, силясь удержать холод в груди.

Тем летом у Макса в комнате сломался кондиционер (древний, как и вся обстановка в доме, где они жили вдвоем с матерью), и он проводил дни и ночи на полу в спальне Дэниела. Эта спальня в те дни была укреплена получше средневекового замка: непроницаемые жалюзи на окнах защищали от солнечных лучей, включенное радио – от посторонних звуков за дверью, а ключ, повернутый в замке, служил последним и самым надежным барьером от всего мира, с его удушливым зноем и назойливыми родственниками.

На полу было не так уж много места для двоих: плечи Дэниела покоились на ковре, затылок – на голом паркете, босые ноги опирались о створку шкафа. Из-под двери слева виднелась полоска света, настойчиво напоминавшая о существовании внешнего мира. Ее можно было чем-то заткнуть, но тогда они остались бы в кромешной тьме, а это было уже не так интересно.

\- Я тебе рассказывал, как в детстве мечтал стать супергероем? Не просто иметь прикольные силы, а по-настоящему спасать мир. Летать вокруг земного шара и присматривать сверху за злодеями, чтобы никто ничего не затеял...

В голосе Макса слышалась та расслабленная, странная мелодичность – не столько акцент, сколько чужеродные интонации – которая обычно выходила наружу лишь в моменты, когда он разговаривал с Дэниелом или с собственной матерью. В присутствии других людей он всегда говорил как стопроцентный американец. 

\- Да я и сейчас не отказался бы стать супергероем, если честно. Этому миру не помешал бы герой.

В пять лет или в пятнадцать, Макс по-прежнему видел мир в оттенках черного и белого: все люди для него делились на героев и злодеев, каждая мелочь была принципиальной. Мир Дэниела переливался всеми цветами радуги: да, временами он казался чересчур громким и требовательным, но Дэниел уже успел понять, что "громкий и требовательный" не всегда было отрицательной характеристикой.

\- Вот, это был мой секрет, а теперь твоя очередь. Дани, скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я о тебе не знаю.

На нейтральной территории между ними пальцы Макса едва заметно касались его запястья. Это было, вероятнее всего, случайностью. Его вопрос был, вероятнее всего, простым любопытством: Макс постоянно рассказывал ему секреты, было только справедливо, что он хотел услышать что-то взамен. Дэниел вовсе не был уверен, что он хочет услышать "Мне сейчас очень хочется тебя поцеловать".

На самом деле эти слова были только верхушкой айсберга. Несказанных вещей было столько, что Дэниел уже задыхался под их грузом. Если бы он попытался хоть приблизительно передать все, что творилось у него в голове, это прозвучало бы примерно так: "Мне сейчас очень хочется тебя поцеловать. Мне вообще все время хочется тебя поцеловать – это мое состояние по умолчанию. Мне хочется держать тебя за руку и делить все вещи на двоих, и защищать тебя от всего на свете, хотя ты знаешь с десяток боевых искусств, а я даже за себя толком постоять не могу. Мне хочется запереть тебя в этой комнате и никуда не выпускать, или написать маркером на лбу: "собственность Дэна", чтобы никто другой на тебя даже не смотрел. Мне хочется, чтобы ты принадлежал мне и только мне, целиком и полностью. Вот мой секрет".

На долгие мгновения он задумался об этом. Он почти чувствовал вкус несказанных слов во рту.

\- Если бы ты был супергероем, - сказал он, - я стал бы твоим компаньоном.

И в его собственных ушах это прозвучало как признание.

 - Нет, - сказал Макс после секундной паузы. Было в его голосе что-то странно напоминающее разочарование, или это так просто казалось. – Ты тоже должен быть героем.

Ну уж нет, подумал Дэниел с мерзким чувством в груди, трусов в герои не берут.

\- Может быть, - сказал он, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. – Мы все равно можем объединиться против зла.

В темноте он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Макс выдохнул и перекатился на бок. Их руки больше не соприкасались.

\- Ага. Так и сделаем.

Еще не поздно было что-то сказать. Еще не поздно было что-то сделать: просто прижать его к ковру, поцеловать, как умел, и не отпускать, пока их сердца не начали колотиться в одном и том же сумасшедшем темпе. Вместо этого Дэниел закрыл глаза и немного возненавидел себя.

5

 

Накануне дня рождения Макса в город приехала ярмарка аттракционов. Дэниел выпросил у мамы денег на два билета: она решила, что он хочет пригласить Кэролайн, и он не стал ее разубеждать, хотя не было ничего криминального в желании сделать подарок лучшему другу.

Они испытали все аттракционы, на которые их пустили, смеясь и толкая друг друга, как маленькие дети. Дэниел умудрился выиграть в тире огромного плюшевого медведя, которого тут же со смехом презентовал Максу. Тот назвал его придурком, но игрушку забрал, а потом схватил его за руку на американских горках и не отпускал еще несколько секунд после того, как они остановились. Дэниелу еще с полчаса казалось, что он ходит по воздуху.

Напоследок они оставили колесо обозрения. К этому времени уже стемнело, и от города остались одни огни в отдалении.

\- Я хочу научиться летать, Дани, - сказал Макс, прижавшись к стеклу.

\- Это просто, - сказал Дэниел. Сердце колотилось и приказывало ему совершать безрассудные поступки, и если Макс считал его достойным звания героя, он мог набраться смелости для того, чтобы сделать одну простую вещь. – Я тебе покажу.

Макс держался одной рукой за поручень у окна, другой прижимал к себе медведя. Чувствуя себя так, будто обезвреживает бомбу с часовым механизмом, Дэниел высвободил игрушку из его пальцев и положил на сидение напротив. Потом взял Макса за руку, и, когда тот не сделал попытки высвободиться, сплел их пальцы вместе.

\- Это все? – медленно сказал Макс, глядя на него.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что их кабинка оборвалась и падает вниз. Потом Макс сказал:

\- Да. Кажется, это работает.

И поцеловал его.

 

4

 

Дэниел стоял посреди ванной, которую делил со Стефани, внимательно изучая свое отражение в зеркале. Зеркало – как и вчера, как и месяц назад – отражало привычное, ничем не примечательное лицо. Все было знакомым, обычным, _нормальным_ : россыпь веснушек на носу, слегка асимметричные губы, взлохмаченные кудри, которые в электрическом свете отливали рыжиной... Волосы становились слишком длинными – со дня на день мама должна была отвезти его к парикмахеру – но это не делало его похожим на девочку. Его лицо было совершенно не женственным, линия челюсти казалась вполне твердой, и жесты, насколько он мог судить сам, были скорее неуклюжими, чем манерными. Он ничуть не напоминал гея.

Он даже не чувствовал себя геем: не испытывал желания записаться в кружок бальных танцев или разбавить свой гардероб оттенками розового (розовый плохо смотрелся бы с его цветом волос, рассеянно подумал он и нахмурился: эта мысль была довольно гейской). Ему не хотелось играть на сцене или примерять женскую одежду или... или слушать диско. Ему определенно не хотелось делать те вещи, о которых он читал в интернете, время от времени прикрывая глаза ладонью от стыда (по крайней мере, не все из них). Он был просто обычным парнем, которому нравилось целоваться с другим обычным парнем. Это было еще недостаточным основанием для выводов.

\- Глупости, - сказал он вслух. Знал ведь, что это все чушь, но все равно в голову лезли одни стереотипы, и почему-то очень хотелось себе соврать. – Я идиот. И гей.

Конца света не произошло. Потолок не свалился ему на голову, и даже Стефани не заорала из коридора: "Я все слышала!". Его отражение не изменилось. Он все еще был самим собой, далеким от образцово-показательности по всем статьям. Еще одно определение уже ничего не меняло.

Он улыбнулся, и отражение улыбнулось в ответ. Неловко и совсем не манерно.

 

3

 

\- ...И жили они долго и счастливо.

\- А принцесса? – сонно спросила Диана.

\- Ах, да, - сказал Макс. – В соседнем королевстве жила одна принцесса. Она была очень умной и самостоятельной, читала книжки и рисовала картины маслом. Иногда заезжала в гости, и все они вместе пили чай с пирогом.

Диана хихикнула и плотнее завернулась в одеяло.

\- Понятно, - пробормотала она, и мгновением позже уже сопела в подушку.

Дэниел дождался, пока они окажутся в коридоре, осторожно закрыл за собой дверь, которая имела обыкновение скрипеть, повернулся к Максу и с силой ткнул его в бок.

\- Ты рассказал моей сестре сказку про геев! – шепотом сказал он.

\- А вот и нет, - сказал Макс, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Я об этом ни слова не говорил.

\- Если она перескажет все маме...

\- Что принц не женился на принцессе? О да, мама тебя отшлепает.

\- Это я тебя отшлепаю, - пробормотал он, оглядываясь по сторонам – не притаилась ли где-то за углом Стефани.

\- "Я тебя отшлепаю", сказал принц рыцарю. "Хорошо, ваше высочество", ответил рыцарь, "если от этого ваша кровь запоет"...

Он все еще смеялся, когда Дэниел затащил его в свою комнату, прижал к стене и поцеловал.

 

2

 

\- Куда?

\- Пока что – тренировочный лагерь в Сан-Антонио.

\- Я не про "пока что" спрашиваю, - сказал Дэниел.

Слышать ровное звучание собственного голоса было очень странно, когда ему казалось, что он задыхается от злости. Больше всего хотелось схватить Макса за воротник, встряхнуть и крикнуть ему в лицо: "Что ты сделал, мать твою?!"

\- А потом – куда пошлют.

Лицо Макса было спокойным – просто воплощенная безмятежность – но пальцы беспокойно крутили цветной карандаш, брошенный Дианой на кухонном столе. Он нервничал. И поделом.

\- Тебя пошлют на войну, - сказал Дэниел.

\- В этом и суть. Я хочу наконец сделать что-то хорошее, понимаешь?

\- Ну да. Что может быть лучше, чем сдохнуть ради чужих интересов где-нибудь в Афганистане, правда?

Макс постучал карандашом по костяшкам пальцев.

\- Я не сдохну. Я вернусь, обещаю.

Как будто это от него зависело. Дэниел понимал, что сценарий, к которому автоматически метнулся его разум, был наихудшим из возможных – Макса могли определить в какую-нибудь техническую команду, припахать к работе с документами, он мог вообще отсеяться на этапе лагеря – но если была такая вероятность, даже микроскопическая...

\- Твоя мама в курсе? – спросил он зачем-то.

\- Она подписала согласие.

Конечно, мисс Валадес была в курсе. Может, знали вообще все, кроме Дэниела. Все это время, пока он подбирал университеты, в которых были хорошие кафедры не только компьютерных наук, но и лингвистики... Он уже практически начал выбирать занавески для их будущей комнаты в общежитии.

\- Ты мне ни слова не говорил, - сказал он. – У нас были планы.

Макс выронил карандаш на стол, вновь подобрал, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза впервые с начала разговора.

\- Это у тебя были планы, Дани. Скажи честно: если бы я тебе рассказал, что бы это изменило? Ты отправился бы за мной, как послушный маленький компаньон?

Если раньше Дэниелу казалось, что он зол, это было ничто по сравнению с волной ярости, которая захлестнула его после этих слов. С тем же успехом Макс мог ударить его по лицу.

\- Это тебе не комиксы, - резко сказал он. – Тебя пошлют убивать людей, из-за гребаной нефти, идеалист ты хренов.

В глазах Макса сверкнуло что-то нехорошее.

\- Поведай мне, Даниэль, - сказал он, подавшись вперед над столом, - раз уж ты постиг устройство мира: что еще мне остается, если у меня нет денег – до старости драить сортиры? Влезть в долги и остаться с дипломом, который никому на хрен не сдался? Но ты об этом никогда не думал, правда? У тебя были планы. Тебя не интересует, чего я хочу – главное, чего хочешь ты.

\- Ты никогда не говорил мне, чего хочешь! И оставь уже в покое эту херню!

Он вырвал карандаш у Макса из рук и отшвырнул в сторону. Со стуком тот ударился о дверцу холодильника и отскочил на пол. Они уставились друг на друга.

\- Знаешь, что? – сказал Макс. – Как для такого умника ты на удивление тупой.

\- Я тебе не чертов экстрасенс!

\- А я не твоя чертова собственность.

Воцарилась тишина.

\- Извини, Дани, - уже мягче сказал Макс. – Но ты не можешь просто... Не можешь.

\- Хочу и буду, - огрызнулся Дэниел, хоть смысла в этих словах было не больше, чем в предыдущей фразе.

\- Я не могу провести рядом с тобой всю жизнь просто потому, что тебе этого хочется.

\- Понятно, - сказал он. – Конечно. Знаешь, в Афганистане, наверное, водятся гигантские пауки.

Губы Макса сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Наверное. Я ухожу, Дани. Увидимся когда-нибудь.

Он оттолкнулся от стола. Ножки стула со скрежетом проехались по полу. Вот так, значит, все и заканчивалось.

\- Я тебя люблю, – сказал Дэниел ему в спину.

Макс на мгновение остановился в дверном проеме.

\- Пошел ты, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – Пошел ты на хер.

Он хлопнул входной дверью с такой силой, что в шкафчиках задрожала посуда. Дэниел поднялся, подобрал с пола карандаш, закатившийся в угол, и аккуратно положил его обратно на стол. Потом он взял с полки любимую кружку Макса – у него дома была _любимая кружка_ _Макса_ – и с размаху швырнул о стену.

Когда Стефани сбежала вниз по лестнице и ворвалась в кухню, у них было на две чашки и четыре тарелки меньше, чем этим утром. Он сидел посреди осколков, закрыв лицо руками.

\- Какого черта ты тут творишь?!

Дэниел не ответил. Он слышал, как Стефани, осторожно переступая через битую посуду, подошла и опустилась перед ним на колени. Ее глаза, когда он отнял руки от лица, казались огромными и напуганными.

\- Дэн? Что случилось?

\- Я идиот, Стеф, - сказал он. – Почему я такой идиот?

И впервые с самого детства расплакался в присутствии другого человека.

 

1

 

\- Стой, кто идет? – спросил парень, с ног до головы замотанный во что-то, подозрительно напоминающее туалетную бумагу. Судя по заплетающемуся языку, он находился уже на полпути к алкогольному отравлению, но свои обязанности вахтера по-прежнему принимал всерьез.

\- Гермиона Грейнджер, - чопорно сказала Кэролайн, поправляя волосы, которые старательно завивала полдня. – А это Рон Уизли.

\- Привет, приятель, - сказал Дэниел и, подумав, добавил: - Алохомора.

\- То-о-очно, - протянул парень. – Узнаю. Пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору!

\- Благодарю, - все тем же тоном сказала Кэролайн. – Мы можем войти?

Парень посторонился и попытался отвесить вежливый поклон, но споткнулся о тыкву, валявшуюся у ног, и чуть не упал, лишь в последний момент схватившись за дверную раму, чтобы удержать равновесие. Подобрав полы мантии, которая еще вчера была обычной занавеской, Кэролайн прошествовала внутрь мимо него. Дэниел на мгновение задержался на крыльце, чтобы проводить ее восхищенным взглядом: он и не подозревал, что в ней скрываются такие актерские таланты. В своем восхищении он был не одинок.

\- Блин, - сказал незадачливый фараон. – Она реально горяча. Слушай, а у нее что-то есть под этой... рясой?

Дэниел посмотрел на него – пьяного придурка в костюме из туалетной бумаги – и сказал:

\- Личность. А у меня есть волшебная палочка, и я тебе в случае чего яйца отколдую.

\- Воу, - сказал парень, поднимая руки. – Твоя телка? Без обид, бро. Не знал.

За первые же полчаса на вечеринке он сделал несколько открытий. Первое: скромные ботаники могли дать фору любым спортсменам, когда дело доходило до выпивки. Второе: алкогольное опьянение их не красило. Ни в одном смысле.

\- Эй, - сказала Кэролайн ему на ухо. – Слева от тебя, блондин в костюме легионера. Пялится на тебя весь вечер.

Машинально Дэниел бросил взгляд в указанную сторону, хоть и знал, кого она имеет в виду.

\- Это Майк, - сказал он. – Мой сокурсник.

\- Ты ему нравишься, - уверенно сказала Кэролайн. – Иди, поговори с ним.

Она попыталась подтолкнуть его, но Дэниел покачал головой.

\- Не хочу. Он меня не интересует.

\- Не в твоем вкусе? Тебе больше нравятся брюнеты? Или мальчики-зайчики?

Правда заключалась в том, что он уже успел сегодня столкнуться с Майком – на кухне, где тот немедленно попытался прижать его к холодильнику и предложил прокатиться на метле. Дэниел по-прежнему не видел в нем ничего привлекательного, и если раньше он чувствовал из-за этого легкую вину – будто подводил чужие ожидания – то сейчас это чувство как рукой сняло. "Извини", сказал он без малейшего раскаяния, "я здесь со своей девушкой".

\- Мне никто не нравится, - сказал он. – Потанцуй со мной, Гермиона. Я, в конце концов, твой будущий муж.

Он предложил это главным образом для того, чтобы убедить Майка, и отчасти потому, что Кэролайн тоже привлекала к себе заинтересованные взгляды, которые ему не нравились. Он приобнял ее и прижал к себе, потому что они должны были вести себя как настоящая пара, если хотели, чтобы кто-то в это поверил. Он не стал отпускать ее, потому что Кэролайн уже не совсем твердо держалась на ногах, и Дэниел опасался оставлять ее без присмотра.

Оправданий для того, что он ее поцеловал, у него уже не было.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> Спасибо за иллюстрацию [aalisse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aalisse/pseuds/aalisse) / [SunnyAalisse](http://sunnyaalisse.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
